Ties That Bond
by daughter-of-eris
Summary: Set 6 months after the defeat or Mordu, the clans gather for the traditional games. Old friends as close as family arrive, stealing the attention and hearts from a few young Lords. Looming danger threatens the four clans, as Merida and the rest must fight against invaders, magic and their own emotions for the lives of the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1

Just a setup for my new story, I know it's a little shorter than my other pieces but I think it's a good first step.

* * *

Merida began to stir as the gentle rays of a new day peaked threw her window. She began to wonder why her mother had yet to come in and wake her, before she could return to sleep, her body sprung to attention. A large smile grew across her features as she remembered the upcoming events. She quickly dressed and made her way threw the castle. Ever in a hurry she took the least lady like route, sliding down banister and leaping from furniture to furniture. She scurried her way threw the kitchen, silently stealing a few pies as she went, and rushed outside the castle walls. From it's entrance she saw the activity stirring on the Games' field. Her mother and father we no doubt down on the green, making sure everything was as it should be. Tomorrow would be the first day of the traditional games, and more so the first day of the games she was allowed to participate in. the last time the clans arrived for such an event was just for the sake of her would be wedding. No scores were kept, no bragging rights earn, as it was all just a show till the even that would have decided her husband was called. For lack of better words, it was just to entertain the men while the politics were underway. These were the real games, the ones that brought honor to each clan while strengthening their bonds threw friendly composition. Being the first born from clan Dunbroch, and after finally gaining permission from her mother, Merida would be able to stand beside her clansmen in the Game's trials. Her father and the other lords were not allowed to compete, not that it stopped them from relishing in their clan's bragging victories. With her mother too proper and her brothers too young, it was left to her to represent the royal family.

Merida saw her parents across the way, her mother giving direction on the proper display of the throwing stones and her father giving the young men advice on the best throwing methods. Her mother still had her hair free and flowing, symbolizing her less wound attitude. Since their grand adventure six months ago, both brave women had deepened their bond and grown from the experience. Neither had seen her so Merida decided to get some last minute practice with her bow in. The lords and their sons would be arriving later that day, with having to entertain the three other clans, she doubted if she would have the time to train later. She took her bow from her side and placed the arrow inside. Four targets were set for the clans, though not properly placed yet they stood at different distances. Merida took her stance and began shooting at the targets. Her thoughts traveled to the clans that would be arriving that day. Since the event with Mordu and her mother as a bear, the young princess began to take her duties more seriously. After speaking her mind in the royal court, with her mother's help, it had finally sunk in that one day she would be the queen of the land. People would look to her with the same regard and respect they showed her mother. Since then she paid closer attention to her lessons and to the court rules her mother tried to pass to her. There were still grounds for argument, mostly over her attire or the attempt to make her look more like a traditional princess. Luckily they were able to find some middle ground on most topics, the amount of yelling between the two on the topic was another story. Merida took a deep breath and placed another arrow. She had already shot five dead center in the various targets but felt the need to finish her set. She could hear low murmuring behind her, turning to see some of the local village boys gawking at her. One began to flex at her while the other had the gal to wink at her. Merida rolled her eyes and let out an obvious sigh of annoyance before returning to her training. It was now well known that she had the free choice to marry whomever she wanted, many men took this translation as anyone who married the princess would be king. Be it a humble blacksmith or farmer, an easy life of nobility could be theirs if they could win her heart. She hoped that the young lords would not act in such a way, or to be more specific that their fathers wouldn't make them act. Each Lord still wanted their son to be king, the game was still the same but the rules and time limit had changed. She thought of the 3 young men she had met only half a year ago. Young Dingwall, who was small but sweet of nature. Young Macintosh, who was handsome but spoiled in deed. And then there was Young Macguffin who was … BAM!

Merida's arrow took to the sky as she was blinded by pink smoke. Her mind raced as her feet retreated, not sure of the attack she posed for battle as the villagers scattered for safety. Even her admirers were nowhere to be seen when the smoke cleared. She heard her father and mother call for her retreat, but before she could move something caught her eye. She stepped closer to where the smoke began to fade. In the middle of the patch was a small stuffed bear. Merida knelt down to try and examine it closer. It was a cute little thing, soft grey fur, a strange scent of lavender and a bright blue ribbon around it's neck. There was a strange symbol at the end of the ribbon from the box, at first glance one could mistake it for a butterfly. Merida looked closer to see the symbol was actually in two parts. A pair of delicate wings were placed on either side of a downward dagger. Merida's eye's widen in delight, looking for the source of the gift. She heard the wheezing breath of her father, turning to face both of her parents.

'Merida! Are y'ah alright lass?'

'Yes dear, what was all that commotion? What was that smoke…and why are y'ah smiling?'

Merida handed the small doll to her mother as she broke into a happy jig, a habit of hers from a young age. Elinor and Fergus looked at the bear in confusion before their faces li up in delight.

'Oh my, now this is a grand treat!'

'Do y'ah think they're still here or have they gone to the castle already?'

'I'm not sure but you know those two. They'll make themselves known when they're good and ready. Speaking of ready dear, we need to get you changed before the lords arrive.'

'Alright Mum.'

'Oh Grand! The three Lords, the clans, the games and those two! I'm exhausted just thinking about it.'

Merida and her mother let out a shared laugh as they made their way back to their home.. the prospects of so much future joy made them blissfully unaware of the many eyes watching them. Pairs from deep friend and most fearsome foe.

* * *

The echo of drums sounded as each clan docked, the elder fathers greeted each other with friendly gestures as they hurried off their ships, each fighting for some sort of friendly superiority. Lord Macintosh stood to make himself look taller, Lord Macguffin tried to make himself look stronger, and Lord Dingwall kept ordering his men for different tasks. The short balding man had brought twice as many men as the others, if he couldn't show off in size or strength he knew he could show off his numbers.

The younger Lords greeted each other with a genuine since of friendship. Everyone wondered if they would maintain these ties or if their friendship would turn more juvenile to mimic their fathers'. Young Dingwall raced to the dock at such a speed, forgetting his own footing, tumbling to the feet of his friends. Young Macintosh let out a hardy laugh while Young Macguffin took hold of the smaller lad and lifted him to his feet with one mighty hand. Young Dingwall gave a sheepish smile, his reputation for his clumsiness had not let up over the last six months. While still in his grasp Young Dingwall noticed a box under Young Macguffin's other arm. It wasn't too terribly large or small, adorn with carved Celtic vines that decorated it just enough to give it notice. Young Dingwall cast a skeptical grin towards the gentle giant.

'What cha got in the box there?'

Young Macguffin dropped the smaller man, placing his now free hand protectively over his box. Protecting it from the various prying eyes.

'Ah don't ask. The boy won't even tell me. Me, his own father!'

'Probably a gift from his mommy to help the wee one sleep at night.'

Lord Dingwall slapped the back of the blue face Lord as they and their sons shared in a boisterous laugh.

'Or it could be his secret weapon he plans tah use against your sons.'

'Oi what do yah mean there!'

'Don't tell me yer intend to cheat there _friend_.'

'Why would my boy need to cheat, especially when competing 'gainst your sons!'

'Them's fighting words Macguffin!'

'Oi then let me say em again! Been needing a stretch after sailin and boppin a wee troll might just be the warm up I need!'

The three clan leaders renewed their timeless bought. Biting, punching and eye pocking to emphasis their points. Young Dingwall and Young Macintosh turned their heads in shared embarrassment as they joined their caravans towards the castle. Young Macguffin secured his box under his arm before casting his eyes towards the castle. A faint shade of red past over his features as he tried to gather his courage. He had planned and rehearse what he would do and say for months, but now with the task truly in sight did the looming fear strike him.

* * *

So what did you think? Chapter 2 I promise we will meet the creators of the bear and why Merida is so excited.


	2. Chapter 2

And here we have chapter 2, letting you meet who were watching the crowd from the first.

* * *

The men trudged up the beaten path towards the castle. The king of Dunbroch was on his way down when he met the approaching clans.

'Oui 'bout time you lads made it. what were you all too busy messing your pretty hair you lost track of the time.'

'Well we know one of thus who couldn't say that.'

'Hey!'

Lord Dingwall cried out before delivering a sharp kick to Lord Macintosh's shin. The blue painted man attacked the smaller lord with hard punches with the wee leader returned. The bout was only broken when the large Lord MacGuffin and the surprisingly larger Fergus, Lord of Dunbroch pulled them apart. The three young lords erupted in laughter as the grown men still tried to punch and kick and pull each other's hair. Seeing how the bout could last longer than anyone knew, the three youths lead the caravan back on the path. The gate was in view as many of the men set about fixing their clothes before entering, the queen may have become more relaxed in the past few months but she was still a stickler for presentation as ever. Young MacGuffin was trying to pat down his wild blond hair when he felt a sharp cut threw the air. From the tree beside him stuck out a large arrow with a wild red banner hanging from it's tail. The caravan was silent as the men looked towards its cause. The four lords raced to position themselves between their sons and the dark looming pack that approached them.

* * *

Merida and her mother gossiped away at the prospects of the day when they finally came to her room. Merida saw the door ever so slightly ajar but thought that Maudie had simply forgot to close it all the way. She easily pushed the door aside as she entered, before her mind began spinning with her body. She felt a silk tie grab hold of her wrist and force her arm behind her back. her unseen attacker then kicked her legs, forcing the wrap to encase her as she fell to her bed, he arms immobilized and her mouth gaged. Merida was about to cry out with all her might…when she felt a slight pinch on her nose and a strange cry of 'boop'. Merida forced her eyes opened as she saw the familiar faces she had been eager to see since that morning.

'You're getting soft there girly, hope you haven't been too pampered since we were gone.'

Merida felt her restraints loosen as she rushed to embrace her previous attacker. Screams of delight rang threw the room, Queen Elinor stepping out to calm the servants to the lack of danger. When se looked back she saw the three young woman in her daughters room release their embrace and eagerly ask what had each been doing. As her red haired daughter sat she took note of the change in the two young women, one finding the need to hang upside down from her daughter's canopy rails, and the other stand proud as the various knives on her arm bands shined in the sun light. Her too lost daughters had returned home.

'What are you doing back 'ere, I thought you too were off sailing to some uncharted lands!'

'We were, we finished sight see'n and came back home for a bit.'

'Didn't you miss us? We brought presents!'

'Really? Anything for me then Pixie?'

'Of course and something for your new husband, which where is he and isn't it weird that you're married and still living in your old room.'

'Oh I didn't get married.'

'Oh great, you give her one task and Merida scares everyone off.'

Merida took hold of a near pillow and swatted the brunette sitting beside her. Riona could have easily dodged it but decided to give in to the game. It wasn't long till the room was filled with floating feathers, as the young blond name Pixie leapt from her perch to tackle the two girls below. Elinor gave a loud cough to get their attention, followed by a genuine smile to show her delight in seeing them so happy. Pixie leapt from the others as she welcomed the warm embrace from the Queen of Dunbroch. Riona was not far behind, giving a less childlike embrace.

'Oh my goodness, look at you two. It's only been a few months but look how much you've grown. Oh dear I'm about to start weeping like a wee babe. Having all my girls back home. Safe and sound.'

Pixie handed a bright pink handkerchief to the weeping woman who quickly blotted her eyes before returning to her official stance.

'Now then, we'll have time to catch up soon enough. The lords will be here soon and Merida needs to change. But since you are all here I have some lovely dress for you to'

'Sorry but how many clans are sappost to bed here?'

'Why the other three of course.'

'Well then we've got trouble. Looks like a clan of beast are about to attack the castle.'

Merida and Pixie ran to the nearest window where Riona was watching the clans standing off against another clan. Their banners were blood red with a spiral black dagger emblem created in the middle. Merida and Riona shared a look before racing out the door as Pixie crawled along the walls in pursuit. Elinor tried to follow but the three had the advantage of youth in their speed.

* * *

Fergus drew his sword as the great mountain of a man approached him. His face looked like it was chiseled from a mountain base, hard and sharp. He was the same size and built as King Fergus, but seemed to reek of anger and violence.

'What do you lot think you're doin 'ere!'

'Why we're here for the games of course. Aren't all the clans invited to join in.'

'Not yours! '

'Ai, fits that your kind would show up to stir trouble.'

'What right do you have to our games!'

'Truth be told, yer highness. We aren't here for just to humiliate you all in front of your men.'

'Then what do you want.'

The crown princess stood alone and tall in the break of the path. From a young age she learned the horror that the O'Dwyer clan left in their wake. She proudly walked till she stood in front of her father, confronting the new arrivals. She knew the clan would not die any time soon, she would have to spend the rest of her life standing up to them to protect her family and land. Her long wild hair blew behind her like a mighty cape, her small cherub face scowled as she stared down the man who was easily three times her size. To both his left and right stood somewhat smaller versions of himself, both men were strong and cut bit shared a darkness in both their coloring and features.

The one to his right, with long straggly hair that covered most of his features gave a greasy tooth grin as he stepped forward. He cupped the young princess' chin as his granite voice spoke.

'We came here for you little princess.'

The giant man felt a tight sting in his hand, a hook appeared from nowhere and griped his hand. The three points from the hook gripped into his skin as blood began to drip, the tied rope attached prevented him from moving his hand any closer to the fair princess. His eyes darted to find the fool who dare try to hurt him. He thought he would find a burly, brutal royal guard what he saw gave him a pleasant surprise. She couldn't have been much older than the princess in font of him but radiated a more mature and adult presence. Her chestnut hair trailed down her back as light blue eyes were locked on his form. Her skin was darker than the princess, no doubt caused from time in the sun, what also caught his attention was the various scars across her body. Thick and thin, deep and light scars were scattered across her arms, face and chest. There was a large scar across her left eye, twin scars around her neck and a very large, very deep scar star in the middle of her chest. Clearly someone had tried to kill this girl and clearly they failed. She was down in a most unlady like garb. A grey tank across her top, a short black skirt with detailed purple Celtic stitching across the bottom, dark grey stockings down her legs and thick mannish boots. She had twin wristlets and arm bands with various daggers, ammo and small weapons quick to her disposal. This young woman was clearly more interesting than the princess.

The great man tried to take hold of the situation, using his strength to grab his dagger from his side and planning to attack the knew threat. The young woman seemed to predict his motions, loosening the rope to give enough slack for him to grab his weapon without pulling her with him. Once the blade was in his had, she flipped the rope around his wrist and body, trapping his arms and pulling his dagger hand fearfully close to his eye. With a slight tug she could force his own blade into his eye, either blinding it or killing him in an instant. For the first time in many years the man was not only impressed but also afraid.

'Try not to make me mad friend. As an enemy to our land there would be no penalty for me taking you out here and now.'

'It's ok Riona, I doubt he'd be willing to take yer offer.'

Merida's words were in contrast to her actions, as she viciously tried to whip away his invisible lingering touch from her chin. The scarred vixen seemed to listen to the princess, but decided to leave an impression. Her eyes narrowed as she flipped her wrist to make the hooked rope obey her command. The rope was released, moved and tightened again in lightning speed the giant had little time to react. The blade was now pointed directly in the middle of his throat, one squeeze from her hands and he would die instantly. He began to feel light headed as the rest of the tightly bound rope around his neck was cutting off his precious air.

'I'll say thing slow so you can understand. Hands off our princess, you touch her again and I will slowly slice off all of your limbs with a dull dagger. Starting with you shortest.'

Riona flipped her rope as the motion released the man and returned to it's master. The giant crouched on all fours as he tried to regain his vision, he could see the other tribes dart out of the way as his previous captor made her way to the crimson princess' side. Some of the men found their hands travel in a protective manner over their most sensitive areas, childishly thinking she may take her threat out on them.

The leader of the O'Dwyer clan stared in disbelief. He heard the stories of how the princess was turning into a potential powerful queen, but was un aware of the allies she had at her side. If this was the girl he thought it was, then it truly changed his plans but potentially in his favor. He was so deep in thought it wasn't until his mind registered the sight of pink that his trance was broken. Another young woman, most likely the same age as the others, had suddenly appeared with a colored cloth for the princess' face. She was smaller than the princess by only a pinch but her frame was more petite and seemed from the fair folk. Her hair was cut in a choppy manner and splattered with various colors, the bottom giving him evidence it was actually a faint gold. She wore a common white peasant shirt with a dark pink corset across her front and a long lighter pink skirt with similar silver designs that matched the details in her corset. A strange combination that seemed to force the world to stop and stare. Her hazel eyes seemed focus on the princess, her concern for her well being. With the addition of this new female the leader have a yellow fanged grin, fate seemed to be more in his favor. The princess returned the cloth to the pink female as she return her attention to the giant before her. The taller woman stood close by, skillfully flipping a sharp blade between her fingers.

'Now then, back to your clan. The O'Dwyer clan was banished from our lands years ago. Yah have no right here on our land nor are yah invited to our games.'

'But does not the invitation extend to all the clans little princess?'

'My name is Merida and you will address me as such. The invitation is to the four clans that united against our enemies. If memories serves your clan was surprisingly missing from our side of battle, later found not far from the shore of our attackers.'

'You honestly think you can reflect on that manner little one, yah weren't even born yet. An in any matter this is a decision made by the king not his little brat of a spawn.'

'Oui! No one talks to my daughter like that, you bloated numpty troll of a man. If you think I'll let you get away wi'

'It's alright dad. It would take more from this troll to insult me. Now I will try to take the route of my mother and give you a chance to leave before any harm comes to yah.'

'Oh and what is a little one like you gonna do eh?'

'It's not what she's gonna do that you have to worry about.'

The taller female stepped between the arguing nobles, a few of the giant's men taking a defensive stance.

'And who might you be then, some great fighter to save the day?'

'My name is Riona, future leader of the armies of Dunbroch. The one who will decide how my men will kill yours on the battle field.'

The pack of giant men erupted in a fit of taunting laughter. The leader pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he bent down till he was face to face with the young woman.

'And what would a wee pup like you know about battle. Oui what would a woman know of war or strategy?'

Riona gave a sly smile as a large eruption echoed threw the grounds. From above the trees, trails of smoke floated to the sky.

'The element of surprise for one thing.'

It didn't take long for the men to realize the explosion came from the beach were their ships were stationed. Man of the men did not wait for the order as they ran to save their supplies of food and weapons. The quitter giant helped the other back to his feet as they made their way back to their men. The leader looked back at the three young woman in front of the three clans. Each giving a cocky smile as they gave a lady like wave to their departure. These three had not only proven to be skilled in weapons but in diplomacy, in stealth, in surprise tactics and perhaps much more. The leader gave another confident grin as he silently turned to follow his clan. Oh yes these women would suit his plans perfectly.

The girls watched until the giants were out of sight before erupting in a fit of girlish giggles. Each laughing as hard as a schoolgirl at the events that just occurred. Young Macintosh looked towards the other young lords for some explanation, Young Dingwall shrugged his shoulders in confusion as Young MacGuffin continued to just stare. Clearly there were many things about women they still needed to learn. The older lords tried to form words as they approached the female trio. They had questions on questions for them but couldn't seem to decided what they should ask first. King Fergus seemed to be the only one in control as he joyfully plowed threw the crowd to scoop all three girls in his mighty arms and into a tight bear hug and placing a wet furry kiss to each of their heads.

'Oh yah that just really boosted our reputation to the men folk here.'

'Oui hush I can be as mushy as ah want to be, specially when it's been so long since you've all been together!'

'What are ye gabbing on about!'

'Who are these three?'

'Why were the O'Dwyer clan here?'

'Where did she learn that could rope trick?!'

'Hush boy….where did she learn her weapons?'

'Alright alright you lot simmer down. Let's get everyone back to the castle and Elinor can explain it better than I can. The short of it is this, not long before Merida was born we stubble on these two little ones and took them into the family. Meet Riona and Pixie, our other two daughters and future captain of the guard and healer to the crown.'

* * *

And there we have it. I really like these characters and can't wait to flush them out a bit more. You can tell Riona is strong and protective, and raises a few questions on how she got all those scars. I will say this, all of those kill scars over her eye, across her throat and in her chest were all from different events. Pixie does have a real name but because she's small in frame she reminds people of the fairy people and thus gets her name from the playful pixie. She is an artist and cares more for her work than her appearance so she ends up with a lot of color on her body. Because she has such light hair the paint and stuff tends to dye her hair for a long time. No one has seen her hair all in a normal color in years. She also has a habit of being very quiet and hanging from heights like branches and walls, unintentionally scaring people, because of her ability to just pop up makes people think she's more connected with the magic people.

Well let me know what you guys think on how I'm doing, if no one says I'm doing it wrong then I'll never know to fix it.


End file.
